mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Horan
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10455 - Attack: 615 - Defense: 510 - Recovery: 395 - } Fire Miho's Journal Entry #1: "Soooo happy to finally be out of that egg! It was warm, but so cramped! There's lots of fun stuff here in the outside world. You never know what's going to happen! Master always tells me to be careful, but you miss out on all the fun when you're being careful!" - Ran = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13134 - Attack: 766 - Defense: 635 - Recovery: 494 - } Fire Miho's Journal Entry #37: "Yesterday I kinda sorta accidentally caused an explosion at a flour mill. No one was hurt, luckily, but Master wasn't too happy...it cost Master a lot of gold. We'll just have to get more!" - Horan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 16448 - Attack: 957 - Defense: 793 - Recovery: 615 - } Fire Miho's Journal Entry #54: "When I was much smaller, Master used to smile every time I ran and jumped up for a hug, but when I do it now, Master seems almost afraid. I wonder what's changed, I hope I haven't done anything to upset Master..." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8772 - Attack: 588 - Defense: 581 - Recovery: 515 - } Excerpt from a Water Miho's Diary, page 4: "May favorite game in the world is to line up water drops and then swirl them all around and shoot them out! Master and I were having a lot of fun playing today...until I accidentally got Master all wet. Whoops..." - Ran = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10971 - Attack: 738 - Defense: 728 - Recovery: 646 - } Excerpt from a water Ran's Diary, page 49: "My favorite game these days is something I call 'Rainy Day'. You line up little globes of water all in the air and then let them all fall! It's especially fun on hot days like today, although Master didn't seem to think so after getting soaked..." - Horan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13716 - Attack: 923 - Defense: 912 - Recovery: 807 - } Excerpt from a Water Horan's Diary, page 85: "Now that I'm all grown up, I don't find the same pleasure in playing games. I'm much more mature...Hah! Like that would ever happen. I got Master to step on a water landmine today, haha! Master got soaked to the bone! It was a great day." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7924 - Attack: 746 - Defense: 506 - Recovery: 533 - } "Miho's Log, Ceta 5 Day 3...8? 36? Oh, whatever. Weather: Clear Today, Master and I visited a dense forest with many large trees. The smell of the trees was refreshing. It helped me to relax. We found many edible herbs and fruits. I found a very pretty mushroom, but I can't remember what happened after I took a bite. I just remember being back in the airship the next time I opened my eyes. Master seemed worried, but wouldn't tell me why. Overall, it was a fun day!" - Ran = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9907 - Attack: 944 - Defense: 635 - Recovery: 667 - } "Miho's Log, Ceta 7 Day 13. Weather: Sunny Today, Master and I went to a place called the 'ocean'. There was a lot of water, like the biggest puddle you ever saw. There was also lots of sand. After playing in the sand for a while, I got thirsty, so I took a drink of the water there, but it tasted rotten and very, very salty. Master ran up and told me not to drink the water, as though I didn't figure it out. I decided to splash Master, but must have put a little too much power into it, because Master went flying. The rest of the day, Master just built building in the sand, and didn't say anything again when we came home. Overall, it was a fun day!" - Horan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12383 - Attack: 1184 - Defense: 792 - Recovery: 835 - } "Miho's Log, Ceta 13 Day 5. Weather: Snowy Today it snowed a ton. Even the airship was blanketed in white. Master and I went up to the deck after breakfast and made snowmen. Master's looked like me, and even had a tail. I tried to make one that looked like Master, but it looked more like a monster. That seemed to make Master sad, so I decided to use the wind to send over some snowflakes as an apology...and ended up turning Master into a snowman. I was happy to finally make a snowman that looked just like Master, but after we got all the snow off, Master went inside the living quarters and never came out. Overall, it was a fun day!" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12935 - Attack: 825 - Defense: 1242 - Recovery: 951 - } "My master is the best, and always treats me very well. In turn, I always try to do all I can, and am getting stronger so I can help more and please Master. Today is another opportunity to do my best!" - Ran = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16170 - Attack: 1033 - Defense: 1567 - Recovery: 1190 - } "My master sometimes still feels a little inexperienced, which has me worried. Of course, there are still many things for which I rely upon Master's help, but I want to evolve further so I can be the one helping Master. Today is another opportunity to do my best!" - Horan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20212 - Attack: 1290 - Defense: 1967 - Recovery: 1485 - } "My master has more than a few faults, and often makes mistakes. I sometimes wonder what Master would do if I weren't here to help. Still, Master always comes through when it counts, and I hope we can stay together for a long time. Today is another oppurtunity to do my best!" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15109 - Attack: 738 - Defense: 943 - Recovery: 886 - } "The first time I saw my master, I knew we were meant to be. Fate brings people together for a reason, and I can't wait to see what Master and I accomplish." - Ran = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18973 - Attack: 921 - Defense: 1177 - Recovery: 1108 - } "Sometimes I get jealous when Master doesn't take me out adventuring, but only because I know we were meant to do great things together. I don't know what yet, but we will soon find out..." - Horan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 23757 - Attack: 1151 - Defense: 1468 - Recovery: 1381 - } "Be prepared, people of the world. My master and I will achieve things you've never dreamed of." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:3 Star